Steven watches his movie
by Alejandro68052
Summary: Wale working on my other Steven Universe fanfiction, I got the idea to have the cast of Steven Universe watch the movie
1. Introduction

**Alejandro68052: Hay everyone who decided to take their time read this fanfiction, thank you, but this is too much to do alone that's why I got help from my uncle master of ideas**

**Master of ideas: Yo.**

**Alejandro68052: this this fanfiction will take place right after the events of Change Your Mind/ Battle of Hearts and Mind, I own nothing from Steven Universe**

* * *

On the beach just Steven finished his song everything goes black

They wake up in what appears to be space, but on a space looking ground

Steven looks around and sees the Crystal Gem, all of his friends from beach city, all the uncorrupted, the Diamonds, surprisingly the cluster, and one gem he didn't recognize

Master of ideas: _Okay everyone if you would all calm down, we will explain everything._

They all turned to see two people in cloaks, one had an orange cloak the other had a dark red cloak their faces could not be seen

Master of ideas (dark red cloak): _I welcome you all to to author space, a dimension not quite like yours, here, people from our dimension can create different reality's, or view them in some cases, we have brought you all here to watch an event that will happen in 2 years time, that is based around all the Crystal Gems at this point and Spinel."_

At that point the mysterious gem rushed at the two of them

Master of ideas held one hand out and softly said "Stop."

Alejandro68052 (Orange cloak) said "Now be good and behave and I might consider not putting close to jasper."

At that point 80 movie theatre chairs lined up 10 by 8, 10 colorful been bag chairs in front, and in the back, 6 gigantic chairs and one twice as big behind them

Alejandro68052: _where are my manners? In this dimension I am known as Alejandro68052 but you can just call me Alejandro."_

Master of ideas: _And I am known as Master of ideas but you can just call me Mi for short."_

Alejandro: _In our dimension you all are all part of a fun TV show and the main character is none other than Steven Universe."_

Now all eyes are on Steven

Padparadscha said "I predict we will be getting some very shocking news."

Steven said "Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?"

Connie said "I can see how your life is existing enough to make a TV show."

Garnet said "I knew it."

Amethyst yelled "Congrats Steven!"

Pearl yelled "Oh dear!"

Peridot said "It is logical that in all the universes their are, one must exist that we are all fictional characters."

Bismuth said "Huh, I knew you had potential you big meatball."

Lapis asked "How much do they know?"

Greg said "I'm proud of you son."

Lars said "All the cool things happen to you."

Ronaldo asked "What else do they know that we don't know? Do they know stuff even Steven doesn't?"

Wight Diamond asked "What's a TV?"

Yellow diamond replied "No ideas, Blue?"

Blue diamond said "Must be an earth thing."

Alejandro said "_Yes, and I have a favorite character from that show, Stevonnie, but I won't force Steven and Connie to fuse, because I can do this."_

snaps fingers and Stevonnie appeare behind Steven and Connie

Alejandro: And Just to make it fair.

Snaps fingers again and Ruby and Sapphire appear in front of Garnet

Garnet and Sapphire both said "Didn't see this coming."

Mi: _come on Alejandro if you really want to make it fair, you do this._

Snaps fingers and the rest of the fusions that don't involve Jasper appear

Alejandro: _In that case, time to make this a party._

Snaps fingers and Tourmaline appeared from Steven Universe with Spinel

Mi snaps his fingers and Tourmaline disappeared

Mi said "_Alejandro, remember to keep it cannon."_

Alejandro said "_Sorry, I got excited."_

Mi said "_Well it's understandable that you got excited, anyway you're probably wondering who that was, that was a character from from this guys alternate reality. *_points to Alejandro*

Alejandro said "It's _one I created where Spinel is a Crystal Gem."_

Spinel pointed to herself and asked "me?"

Alejandro said "Yes you, here's an example."

At that exact moment a movie theater screen popped out of nowhere

**The screen showed showed Blue and Yellow Diamond speaking to Pink Diamond**

**Yellow Diamond said "Well Pink, you finally got what you wanted, a colony, but if you want to run it successfully, I'd recommend getting rid of that Spinel of yours."**

**In the garden Pink would've said and left, if it wasn't for the cuteness of Spinel so they went to earth **

**The screen then shows Pearl giving Pink the suggestion and Spinel encouraging it**

**Spinel said "Go Pearl, didn't think you had it in you."**

**The screen shows Pink Diamond shapeshifting into Rose and starting the Rebellion**

Jasper yelled "What?!"

She then started banging her head against the floor, hard

As Jasper did this she said "Of because my diamond is my enemy, of course or is it all makes sense now, it all makes sense that explains how the diamonds to so easily forgive Rose Quartz, because she never existed in the first place, just shatter me now!"

Spinel just happened to pull a bat out of her gem and asked "Do you want me to hit you over the head with this?"

Jasper said "Yes!"

Spinel broke the bat over Jasper's head

**Rose Quartz was talking to Spinel in private**

**Spinel said "I'm sorry my friend, I cannot join the Rebellion, a pearl leaving its owner is believable, a Spinel leaving her owner, not so much."**

**Pearl said "I have an idea on how Spinel can join the Crystal gems, Spinel will go to the garden, wait in one spot for 100 years and we'll come get you, saying we found you."**

**Spinel said "See you in 100 years."**

**She ran off**

**The screen then shows Spinel just arriving back on earth**

**The screen then shows Spinel telling the story of how Rose 'Shattered' Pink Diamond**

**Then Spinel looks up and said "Huh, that's a weird light."**

**They all looked up and saw a bright light getting closer."**

**Garnet yelled "Run!"**

**Rose summoned her shield and grabbed Pearl and Garnet, and was about to grab Spinel too but the light was too fast**

**After the attack was finished**

**Spinel gave a thumbs up and said "I'm okay."**

Centi asked "How did she survive that without being corrupted?"

Spinel said "I'm a Spinel we reject normal logic and submit our own."

**The screen then shows Steven and Spinel playing together, laughing together, and even doing puppy dog eyes together.**

At that the entire audience except for one said "Cute overload!"

Padperadcha said "I predict we are about to see something actually cuter than me."

**The screen then shows Spinel and Amethyst fuse into Tourmaline**

Almost everyone laughed at that

padperadcha said "I predict we will see something extremely funny."

Mi: _There are multiple realities that have been made for example, there is some where Steven has a different moms, some where the main three are replaced with Paridot, Lapis, and Jasper, a nicer Jasper, somewhere Steven has been placed with a girl either with a girl named Nora or Connie and some where he has a twin named Nora._

Alejandro: you should all get seated, Stevonnie, Connie, Steven, Spinel, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, Lapis, and Paridot please sit on the been bags in that order."

They proceed to do so.

Alejandro: Diamonds, and Obsidian, Sugilite, Alexandrite please sit in the giant chairs, Cluster you'll sit in the one behind them.

They proceeded to do so

Alejandro: Okay, Aquamarine, Jasper, and the Ruby with a gem for an eyeball, you can either sit in row 5 quietly, or your shards can become part of the cluster."

The Cluster looks at them, in has no face only one thousand eyes to make up its face

The three of them quickly rushed to row 5

Steven looked at the cluster and said "I'd hate to get into a staring contest with you."

The Cluster and a few others chuckled at that

Alejandro: Sunstone, Sardonyx, Opal please sit in the back row."

They proceeded to do so.

Alejandro said "And the rest of you can sit wherever you like."

The sat in random spots.

Mi: This show takes its place he's between the extension of the cookie cat to the song "change your mind", what we are about to see takes two years in the future from that song and takes place on homeworld, without further ado let's begin."

Alejandro said "Wait, I forgot something important!"

Snaps fingers and Lion appears

Alejandro said "Now we can begin the musical known as Steven Universe The Movie!"

Steven said "It's a musical?!"

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed and we will see you next soon**


	2. Homeworld

**Hey everyone first of all sorry that this took so long, I needed a break, so I rewatched the Steven Universe movie about 50 or so times and I think I finally understand why people ship Spinel and Steven so I promise to make a Spinel x Steven fanfiction in the near future, before I start here's the seating arrangement, and I should've said this last chapter but excuse me if this isn't vary good, it's my first ever time making a reaction fic, for this seen of the movie not many will comment, mostly because the first seen has all 3 Diamonds and few non Crystal Gem's are crazy enough to reply to them**

**Note:D.E.G means De-Corrupted Gem**

* * *

Screen

Been bag chairs: Stevonnie, Connie, Steven, Spinel, Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet, Bismuth, Lapis, Peridot

Row:1: Centi, Greg, Petty, Fryman, Rhonoldo, Lars, Sadie, Buck, Sour Cream, Jenny

Row 2: Mayor Nanefua, Kiki, Mr. Pizza, Mr. Dewey, Mr. Smily, Barb, Valdila, Onion, Mr. Maheswaran, Doctor Maheswaran

Row 3: D.E.G, D.E.G, D.E.G, Rutile twins, Ruby, Sapphire, Rhodonite, Padparadcha, Alejandro, Mi,

Row 5:Jasper, empty, empty, empty, Ruby (Eyeball), empty, empty, empty, empty, Aquamarine

Row 6 & 7: De-corrupted gems

Row 8: D.E.G, D.E.G, Smoky Quartz, Rainbow 2.0 ,Opal, Sardonyx, Sunstone, Fluorite in the last three seats

Giant chairs: Yellow Dimond, Blue Diamond, White Diamond, Alexandrine, Obsidian, Sugalite

Chair the size of the moon: The Cluster

* * *

**I own nothing from Steven Universe**

**The film begins with a view of red curtains, lighted by two spotlights.**

Spinel yelled "Start the movie already!"

**The spotlights move away and the curtains are drawn aside to reveal the title card, which reads 'Steven Universe: The Movie', with a glimmering sand backdrop.**

Spinel said "That was a lot of Curtains."

**Steven's sandals are shown beneath the title. **

**A montage of scenes around Beach City and beyond are shown as the opening credits appear**

**The Diamonds begin singing **

**White: **_**Steven**_

_**Everyone believes in**_

**Blue and Yellow: **_**Everyone believes in**_

**White, Blue, and Yellow: **_**Steven**_**,**

**White: **_**All across the universe**_

**Yellow: **_**Ever compassionate,**_

**Blue: **_**Can you imagine it?**_

**White: **_**Even with us at our worst?**_

Amethyst said "Yeah!"

**Blue: **_**Hybrid son of a Diamond,**_

**A hovering diamond is shown,**

**Yellow: **_**Human son of a Rose,**_

**A Rose is shone**

**White, Blue, and Yellow: **_**What a revelation,**_

_**He's a revolution,**_

_**A Gem that loves and grows!**_

**As they sing the Rose opens to the Earth from space**

**Now panning over homeworld**

**White: **_**Steven,**_

**Have you heard the tale of**

**Blue and Yellow: **_**Have you heard the tale of**_

**White, Blue, and Yellow: **_**Steven?**_

_**Always putting others first,**_

_**Can you imagine it?**_

_**Ever compassionate,**_

_**Steven Universe.**_

Everyone applauded the singing

* * *

**A gilded purple book is shown on a silver stand, titled 'Steven Universe'. **

Steven looked at the screen and asked "Who's Rebeca Sugar?"

Mi said "She's basically has access to the prime Universe, basically she knows what happens to all of you."

Garnet said "So basically everyone in that universe has future vision."

Mi said "Yes but only to certain universes, and they are all accessed through what we think is our imagination, Rebeca sugar for example predicts exactly what's going to happen to the vary last detail

**Au note: Only said this to not scare the humans and gems**

**The book opens to show an illustration of the Diamonds, and the song ends as White Diamond begins narrating.**

**White Diamond: Once upon a time, the Gem Homeworld was ruled by Diamonds - White, Yellow, Blue, and the littlest Diamond, Pink. While the other Diamonds conquered many worlds across the galaxy, Pink had only one - the planet Earth. One day, Pink fled the comforts of Homeworld. **

Peridot said "Comfort?! more like oppressions!"

Alejandro said "Now you know how I felt the first time I watched it."

**On Earth, she made a new home, new friends, and finally, new life, giving up her form to bequeath her gem to her half-human son.**

Bismuth said "seriously, not even mentioning her 'shattering'? The war? The geo weapon? The corruption?"

Mi said "Thank you!"

**Without Pink, Gemkind entered an era of despair. But, when Steven Universe learned of his heritage, he reunited with his fellow Diamonds and championed a new era of peace and freedom across the furthest reaches of space. **

Pearl said "well not ones, he still had to convince White."

Connie asked "How long will the piece last?"

**[shuts the book] And now, dear Gems everywhere, I'm pleased to announce that Steven is finally ready to take his rightful place on Pink Diamond's throne!**

* * *

**Light fanfare is heard as the camera pans down to Steven. **

**He turns to the viewers.**

**Steven: How's it going, everybody?**

Everyone of Steven's friends and the fusion's yelled "Steven's got a neck!"

Alejandro: That was my first reaction, some people are still talking about it to this day in my dimension."

Padparadcha yelled "Steven has a neck?!"

Alejandro couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness

**The logo appears in front of him, and script letters that read 'Age 16' appear.**

**Steven: I know you all might be thinking of me as the new Pink Diamond, but you don't have to put me on a throne. I already have a rightful place, and it's on Earth.**

Connie asked "Why do I fell like this isn't going to end well?"

Steven said "Because this is my life."

**The Diamonds all sit forward in their seats.**

**Blue Diamond: Huh?**

**White Diamond: What?**

**Yellow Pearl is shown adjusting settings on a diamond shaped projection screen. Cut to Steven's broadcast being shown in various places around Homeworld. Steven continues speaking.**

**Steven: It's a beach house, where I live with my friends, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. As much as I've loved dismantling the empire and saving all your planets, I can't wait to get home and spend some quality time with my friends.**

Ronaldo said "wait go back to that Garden place."

Alejandro rewinds the video

Ronaldo looked at Spinel and said "That looks like your shoe, could the antagonist be you."

Spinel shrugs wale looking sad

**Pan up to White Diamond, who is visibly annoyed.**

**White Diamond: Cut the feed.**

**Yellow Pearl: Your time is up anyway.**

**Blue Pearl snickers and runs out of shot as Yellow Pearl shuts down the broadcast. **

Pearl said "Wow, they sure got bolder."

**Steven turns to the Diamonds.**

**Steven: I think that went well.**

Everyone was looking at him in "really?" kind of way

Steven said "Hey this happened in the future."

**White Diamond: Steven, please.**

**Yellow Diamond: You can't go.**

**Blue Diamond: You must stay.**

**White Diamond: You're all we have left of Pink.**

Spinel said "Wow, and I thought I was needy."

**A booming noise is heard and the room shakes slightly as she lowers herself to one knee.**

**White Diamond: Steven, you belong here with us.**

**Steven: Uh... thanks, but... no thanks.**

**The Diamonds begin to sing **

**The Diamonds: **_**Come live with us in the palace**_

_**There's a room waiting for you**_

**Yellow: **_**Come on, **_

**Blue: **_**come on, **_

**White: **_**come on**_

**All: **_**Just let us adore you**_

**Steven begins backing away onto a warp pad.**

Connie said "That's it, just back away slowly, away from the crazy."

**Steven: You guys have really gotten better at showing affection, but I've got my own life to get back to. Don't forget, I'm not Pink Diamond.**

Connie asked "Why do I fell like that's going to come back and bite you in the but?"

_**Yes we know that you're not her, but you were her**_

Steven said "Well at least they accept that I'm not my mom, that's good."

_**You know what it meant to love her, and you remind us so much of her**_

Steven said "That is, or will be, the nicest thing anyone said about me when it also had to do with mom."

**White Diamond slams her left hand on the floor near the warp pad, as the trio continues singing. Steven chuckles softly.**

Connie said "Looks like I was right."

**Steven said "Thanks, but I really gotta go."**

**All Diamonds: But Steven!**

**Yellow Diamond said "I've disbanded my armies! I've liberated my colonies!"**

Peridot said "That was impressive on Steven's part."

**Blue Diamond said "I never shatter. I never make anyone cry."**

Ruby joked "That's setting the bar pretty low."

**White Diamond said "I've been saying "please" and "thank you," even to lower life forms."**

Lapis said "never mind that's beneath the earth."

**Steven: What did we talk about?**

**White Diamond: Ugh, equal life forms. Steven, we've done everything you've asked.**

**Steven said "That's great! Good job. Keep it up. Bye!"**

Connie said "Those three were acting very possessive towards you

**Steven promptly activates the warp and is shown beaming through space until he reaches Earth, warping into a tower on top of the beach house.**

Steven said "Good call warping away future me."


	3. Happily ever after

**I own nothing from Steven Universe**

* * *

**Connie is seen sitting on the floor reading a magazine, and looks up at him**

Steven said "You look grate Connie."

Connie blushes and replied "Thanks, I wonder what Stevonnie looks like." *looks at Alejandro*

Alejandro "Stevonnie isn't in this so I wouldn't know."

Stevonnie said "So far I really like this movie, even though I'm not technically in it."

**Connie asked "Steven! What took so long?"**

**Steven leaps over to her and the two share a hug.**

All of Steven's friends said "Aww."

**Steven sighed "The Diamonds. They really want me to move in."**

**Connie asked "Why?"**

**Steven answered "Because they want to smother me with attention 24/7."**

Steven shuttered at the very thought.

Connie said "I thought you liked that kind of stuff."

Steven asked "Have you meet the Diamonds?"

Connie said "Good point."

**Connie laughs "Sounds fun."**

**Steven said "No, it doesn't."**

**Connie said "Well, I'm glad I got to see you before heading out."**

**Steven asked "You're really going through with it?"**

Dr. Maheshwaran asked "Going through with what?"

**They exit the tower and begin descending the stairs to the porch.**

Steven said "The house looks awesome, Bismuth did a great job, and those flags, it's probably safe to assume one represents earth whale the other represents homeworld."

**Connie said "Of course. I've always wanted to go to space camp."**

Steven asked "Since when?"

Connie said "Since the time we went to space together."

**Steven said "But you've literally been to space multiple times. And you've done way cooler stuff than just camp there."**

Dr. Maheshwaran asked "Multiple times?"

Stevonnie explained "They were in space trapped on an alien planet as me before the Diamond's thing, don't worry they were fine afterwards."

**Connie said "My parents are doing what they can to support my interests. It's sweet."  
She enters house & picks up duffel bag and then said "Plus, I get all the freeze-dried ice cream I can eat."**

Many chuckles are heard

**Steven said "But Sadie Killer and the Suspects are playing tonight. Isn't a rock show a little better than space camp?"**

Sadie said "It's cool that you're future self thinks so highly of our band but space camp is one of the coolest things ever or so I've heard."

**Connie said "It's maybe equal to space camp. *looks at vibrating phone* That's my mom. I should get going."**

**Connie and Steven hug, then Connie briefly turns away, blushing with her arms crossed before giving Steven a peck on the cheek.**

Most of the room yelled "YES!"

Alejandro yelled "Now you know how I felt the first time I watched it!"

Steven, Connie and Stevonnie were all blushing

The parents were silently proud

Padparadcha said "I predict that we are all about to see something truly astounding."

**Connie said "Okay. Bye!"**

**Steven puts his hand to his cheek and grins widely. **

**He runs out of the house to the porch.**

**Steven yelled "Tell everyone at space camp that space used to be super scary and dangerous, but it's great now!"**

Steven looks at the Diamonds and said "Thanks to us, and the Crystal gems."

Connie said "Come on, you did most of the work, when you think about it, life is better for everyone because of you, you helped me be able to see without my glasses, we fused, you encouraged me to try new things, you protected me when I needed it, you saved my life a few times."

Stevonnie said "It's because of you I even exist."

Smokey Quartz, Rainbow 2.0, Sunstone, and Obsidian all said "Same for us."

The Cluster said "Because of you I was able to control myself and not destroy your planet."

Lapis said "You set me free from the Mirror, then you tried to free me from Peridot's ship, you came in a dream to try and help me escape Malachite, you even helped me adjust to life on earth."

Peridot said "After Steven set me free from the bubble Garnet contained me in he also helped me adjust to life on earth, and helped us become friends Lapis."

Lars said "I died and he brought me back to life."

Sadie said "I'm a rockstar because of him."

Centi said "He was my only friend in my time of need, and it's because of you we are no longer corrupted, sure it was a team effort but we'd still be mindless monsters if it wasn't for you Steven."

Bismuth said "Even after trying to shatter him he let me go and helped me make peace with my friends, even invited me to Garnet's wedding."

Ruby, Sapphire, and Garnet said "All three times we defused he brought us back together."

Greg said "Steven saved me from Blue Diamond, and a bit of myself."

Amethyst said "You helped us through some of our *clears through* issues."

Pearl said "You helped me move on."

Spinel said "You indirectly helped me without realizing it, I'd rather not say how."

**Connie waves goodbye wale saying "I will!"**

**Steven sighs and begins singing "**_**Here we are in the future**_

_**Here we are in the future and it's bright**_

_**Nothing to fear**_

_**No one to fight**_

_**I can't believe we've come so far**_

_**Happily ever after here we are**_

All the Crystal gems yelled "Woo hoo!"

**Scenes of past events in the series are shown behind him, as well as many former foes.**

_**Once upon a time, I thought I'd always be in my mother's shadow**_

Pearl said "We had no idea you felt that way."

Steven said "Not anymore, not since that talk I had with Amethyst, I still can't get over how serious, and how mature she acted when we talked."

Garnet said "In any since we never thought you felt that way, we are sorry."

Steven said "You don't have to be."

Pearl said "In any case if you ever have emotional problems again please tell us."

Steven said "Okay."

Garnet said "By the way you should be aspecting a lot more apologies in the near future."

_**Answering for her crimes I thought I'd always be in an endless battle**_

_**Until I began to own**_

_**A power all my own**_

_**That I could feel growing stronger every day**_

_**And now I saved the world**_

**He rolls down the stairs in a bubble before exiting the house.**

_**Not just that- the whole galaxy saved**_

_**We did it!**_

_**Here we are in the future!"**_

Bismuth said "Sorry for trying to shatter you."

Peridot said "I'm sorry for kidnapping you multiple times."

Lapis said "I'm sorry for stealing the ocean, and for fusing with Jasper."

Blue diamond said "I'm sorry for not accepting fusions."

Yellow diamond said "I'm sorry about the cluster."

Wight Diamond said "I'm sorry for the Corruption, the mind control, not listing, and everything else bad that I did in between, but most of all, I'm sorry for taking out your Gem."

Jasper said "Steven, Rose, Pink, witch ever you go by, I'm sorry for everything."

Eyeball said "Me too."

Aquamarine said "I'm not."

Alejandro asked "Can I please banish her from this?"

Mi said "Fine, but replace her with the Zircons, and download what has happened up to this point into their mind's so they know what happened up to this point."

Alejandro said "Gladly, Shatter or just banish?"

Mi said "Banish, and remember to erase her memories before you do."

Alejandro snaps his fingers and Aquamarine was instantly shattered

Alejandro said "My bad, too much rage."

Mi said "I've got it." *snaps fingers and Aquamarine is fixed and then disappears*

Suddenly both Yellow and Blue Zircon both appeared, Blue sitting in Aquamarine's chair and Yellow sitting next to her and surprisingly Jamie is in the next seat

Blue Zircon yelled "I was right! Kinda, I knew Pink could've only been shattered, but I could've never guessed that in the end she faked her own shattering!"

Spinel shouts "That's so crazy that it's almost Spinel logic!"

Steven said "That was, um…"

Connie asked "Nice? Crazy? Weird?"

Steven answered "Yes."

**He scratches Cat Steven's forehead and runs out onto the beach, where Pearl, Greg and Lion are waiting. Pearl is holding an electric bass guitar.**

**Steven said "Hey, Pearl! Hey, Dad!"**

**Greg said "'Ey, schtuball."**

**Pearl said "Steven! I'm learning to play the "basss."" [/bæs/ - pronounced as the name of the fish]**

Spinel asked "Did you say it wrong on purpose?"

**Greg said "I keep tellin' her it's "base."" [/beɪs/]**

**Pearl said "Excuse me, B-A-S-S spells "bass.""**

Pearl said "Exactly."

**Greg joked "You're the boss."**

**Pearl said "Heck yes, I am. [jumps to the roof of Greg's Van and behind her, a montage of herself and Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz on Earth in the past is shown as she sings "**_**Once upon a time**_

_**I only lived to be of Pink Diamond's service**_

_**Until the day the two of us snuck down to be on this planet's surface**_

_**We became our fantasy**_

_**And I was sure she set me free**_

_**But in the end, I guess I never left her side**_

_**And after love and loss and all the tears that I cried, I find that-**_

**She jumps down from the van and Steven harmonizes with her.**

_**Here we are in the future!"**_

Spinel asked "So how was it, Earth, Pink?"

Pearl said "It was okay, but it would've been better with you."

Spinel wiped a tear from her eye, ran over to Pearl and hugged her tightly and then she said "I missed you Pearly."

Pearl said "I missed you too though you're hugs have gotten softer."

After that they both returned to their seats."

**The three of them laugh and Lion walks to Steven's side.**

**Steven said "Hey, buddy. *pets Lion's forehead* I'm heading into town."**

**Greg asked "See ya at the concert tonight?"**

**Steven said "Wouldn't miss it for the world."  
He steps back and dives into Lion's mane**

Alejandro said "You don't know right he'll be, the world will be in the greatest danger ever and you still go to the concert, though I have a question for you when we get up to that point."

**Steven hums as he walks around in the Pink Dimension before reaching Lars' tree. **

Steven said "Hay the chest is open! *looks at Mi with star eyes*

Mi said "Don't look at us, we don't know what's in that chest, we know it's important but we have no idea what it is!"

**He exits from Lars' hair in front of Big Donut. **

Lars said "Steven maybe you should check before you jump out of my head."

**Garnet and the Off Color gems are seated at a table. Garnet catches Steven and places him in a chair a the table.**

**Garnet said "I saved you a seat."**

**Steven said "Thanks, Garnet. Hey guys. What'd I miss?"**

**Garnet said "You're just in time for my favorite part of the story."**

**Garnet continues to sing as several scenes from Homeworld 5,752 years ago are shown, from when Ruby and Sapphire first met and fused. **

**Garnet sang "**_**Once upon a time, a Sapphire came to Earth with her Ruby soldier**_

_**Sapphire's deadly fate was set until the Ruby rushed in to hold her**_

_**Suddenly they were fusing**_

_**Beautiful, strange, confusing**_

_**And there I was, a bundle of questions, so naive**_

_**And if you told me this I never would've believed you then but-**_

_**Here we are in the future!"**_

Bismuth said "That's why you are my favorite couple."

Spinel said "Aww."

Ruby said "So that's what this so called "cotton candy garnet" looks like

Jamie said "I hope to be in a relationship as good as you are one day."

Steven said "That's just how I imagined you'd look the first time you fused."

Padparadcha said "I predict that this story will have a happy ending."

**As she finishes singing, Steven makes a bubble around a piece of ube roll.**

**Steven said "Lemme just save this. Hey, any idea what Amethyst is up to?"**

**Garnet said "I have every idea what everyone is up to. You'll find her if you head to Little Homeworld. Take the Warp."**

Almost everyone asked "Little homeworld?"

**Pan over to Little Homeworld in the distance. Cut to Steven warping onto a warp pad that is suspended in the air by ropes. He begins to walk forward, but just before falling Amethyst catches him with her whip and pulls him back.**

Steven said "That was a close one."

Padparadcha asked "Little homeworld?"

**Amethyst said "Whoa! Careful dude!"**

**Steven and Amethyst exchange a secret handshake.**

**Steven & Amethyst said "Pew! Pew! One, two, three, hup!"**

Steven said "Awesome, we should totally do that."

Amethyst said "Let's practice as soon as we get out of here."

**Steven said "Thanks, Amethyst. Whoa!"**

**The warp pad is lifted upwards. Bismuth and Lapis Lazuli are seen on a platform attached to the crane which holds the warp pad.**

**Bismuth said "Steven, you're just in time! We're about to install the new Warp."**

**Peridot floats into frame riding on a hovering trash can lid looking at tablet and said "Which means Little Homeworld is 83.7% complete."**

**Lapis huffed "Only 83.7%? *flies off from the platform" We'd better get cracking."**

Steven said "Wow, you seem a lot more enthusiastic."

**Bismuth cranks the lever to lower the warp wale saying "I'm on it!"**

**Amethyst and Steven look out over Little Homeworld from the warp to the Gems below who are working hard to complete Little Homeworld.**

**Steven said "Wow. Little Homeworld's growing fast."**

**Amethyst replied "So are you. *shapeshifts to look like him* Look at me! I'm a young adult!"**

**Steven chuckles**

**Amethyst said "I love that all these Gems want to make their new home on Earth. Wish I'd had this when I first emerged."**

**Amethyst continues the song as Amethyst emerging from the Prime Kindergarten is shown.**

The humans said "Aww."

_**"Once upon a time, I burst to life inside of the Kindergarten**_

**A newly-'born' Amethyst is shown exploring the Kindergarten.**

_**A product of a war that I had no idea I had a part in**_

_**I came out late and alone**_

_**Knew nothing but my home**_

**Greg and other gems surround her, and she transforms into her current self.**

_**But I know now exactly who I'm supposed to be**_

_**And It's a part of this family!"**_

Jasper asked "Can I be a part of that family?"

Amethyst said "Of course sis!"

Jasper smiled?

**The warp Steven and Amethyst are standing on is lowered into the ground, and they both grunt as they jump down.**

**Amethyst asked "So, whaddya think?"**

**Steven continues the song as Garnet and Pearl warp in. **

_**"If I could just stop right here and be**_

_**Finally done**_

_**Finally us**_

_**Finally we-**_

**He and Amethyst run to them, and Steven uses his phone to take a 'groupie'.**

**Pan to the four of them running, mimicking the run seen in the theme song, with Steven in the lead.**

_**Are in the future**_

**They all sing together as they run.**

_**Here we are in the future and it's bright!**_

_**Nothing to fear**_

_**No one to fight**_

_**I can't believe we've come so far**_

**They reach the top of a hill as the song comes to a close.**

_**Happily ever after**_

_**Happily ever after**_

_**Happily ever after**_

_**Here we are!"**_

Almost everyone yelled "Yeah!"

One minute later

Padparadcha yelled "Yeah!"

Rhonoldo said "Wait this is the start of the movie, I think that I know what's going to happen next, right now we are celebrating, saying that nothing will go wrong, but then when you least expect it, boom Murphy's Law will strike and turn this from a dream come true to a nightmare of epic preparations!"

Spinel asked "What's Murphy's law?"

Rhonoldo said "Murphy's law is that anything that can go wrong will go wrong, the main cause is saying nothing could go wrong."


	4. Other Friends

**I own nothing from Steven Universe**

* * *

Amethyst asked "Hay I just realized, where's the Famithists?"

Alejandro and Mi simultaneously slap their forheads

Mi said "I knew we forgot something."

Alejandro snaps his fingers and 10 of the D.C.G were replaced with the Famithists.

Alejandro said "There, and I made sure to give them the information of what happened so far, anyone else we need to include!?"

Mi replied "None that I can think of at this moment."

**Cut to Steven laying on a hill covered with flowers. He picks one, then sticks his pinkie finger in his mouth, using the spit to restore the flower he picked. **

Steven said "That's a new one, I'll have to try that later."

Connie asked "Isn't that like when plants that come from your magic spit covered seeds come alive?"

Steven shrugged and said "Never tried it like that."

**He lays on the hill with the lighthouse with the rest of the Gems. **

**Steven said "I want everything to stay exactly like this and never change."**

Steven said "Change is good too, no matter how good things are, they could always get better!"

Ronaldo said "Murphy's law will strike any second now."

Peedee said "Give it a rest, this hasn't even happened yet."

**Pearl said "Agreed."**

**Amethyst said "Here, here."**

**Steven asked "How's the future look, Garnet? Do we all stay just like this forever?"**

**Garnet smiles and adjusts her visor, then frowns, sitting up she said "No."**

Garnet, Sapphire, Sugalite, Sardonix, Alexadrite, Sunstone, and Obsidian all said "Ow no."

Ronaldo said "You asked for what's about to happen."

**A strong wind blows in and a shadow covers the hill. **

**The Gems all stand and look up at the clouded over sky, which opens as a strange injector-like ship lowers, tilting to point toward the hill. **

**A silhouette is seen at the top of the ship.**

Ronaldo yelled "The antagonist! Murphy's law has officially struck!"

**Spinel yelled "Hey! Are you Steven Universe?"**

**Steven said "Um... yes?"**

Connie said "Steven, when a something or something with a weapon of any kind asks for your name, don't answer, just run."

**Spinel smirked and said "Perfect."**

Connie said "And that's why you never tell anyone with a weapon what you're name is, not everyone is nice."

**Her finger transforms into a giant horn, and she blows it, causing a sharp point and legs to emerge from the ship.**

**Garnet yelled "Move!" **

**She picks up Amethyst**

**The Gems run from the ship as the legs attach to the sides of the hill, and the point drills into the center of it. **

**The Gems all gasp.**

**Amethyst yelled "Hey. Nice park job, dingus."**

Steven said "Amethyst now might not be the best time for your since of humor."

**The point drills further and the pink liquid inside the ship gurgles. **

**The figure standing on the top of the ship jumps down to the bottom. **

**Her gem, an inverted heart, flashes in the light as she looks up and cackles.**

Peedee said "Well looks like you were wrong bro, just look at their gems."

Ronaldo said "She could've flipped it, I mean that's how Pink Diamond masqueraded as Rose Quartz."

Peedee groined

**Spinel said "Well well well well, well. Lemme get a look at the menagerie.*shapeshifts her hand and eye to act as a telescope* You must be Amethyst. You must be Garnet. And Pink Diamond's Pearl. Well. She took you with her. Isn't that just - *through gritted teeth* swell!?"**

**Pearl said "It can't be."**

Pearl asked "Can it be?"

Steven asked "You know her Pearl? Who is she?"

**Spinel laughs and then said "Oh, but it can be, and it is. I got a new style and a few new toys that are gonna put an end to your happily ever after once and for all!"**

Almost everyone in the theater: NOOOOOOO!

**Steven said "Whoa, whoa. This has gotta be a misunderstanding. In case you haven't heard, I've established peace across the -"**

**Spinel interrupted "Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard! I've had your little message to the universe on loop!"**

Ronaldo asked "How could have she had it on loop if it looked like a few minutes, and more importantly where did she even git that thing?"

Padparadcha yelled "NOOOOOOO!"

**She stretches her leg to kick Steven's face**

Steven winced at that

**The Gems generate their weapons.**

**Spinel said "Oh I just love that part where Pink Diamond spends the rest of her days on this nowhere planet *Laughing* with a bunch of nobodies!"**

Pearl yelled "Nobodies?!"

**She uses her arms as springs and bounces down to the ground. **

**She begins to sing **"_**That's right I heard the story,**_

_**Over and over again,**_

_**Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends!**_

_**That's right, I heard the story,**_

_**Don't really like how it ends,**_

_**Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends!**_

Steven asked "Other friends? The way she talked about Pink Diamond. Wait that means, She must've been a good friend of moms."

_**What did she say about me?**_

_**What did she say?**_

_**What did you do without me?**_

_**What did you do?**_

_**Did you play games without me?**_

_**What did you play?**_

_**Did you think all this time that I wouldn't find out about you?**_

Steven said "She didn't know anything about me until the message to the universe? If I ever find out who that is I'll give her a big hug, or my name isn't Steven Quartz Cutiepie Demayo Diamond Universe!"

_**Oh, that's right, I heard the story,**_

_**Over and over again,**_

_**Gee, it's swell to finally meet her other friends!**_

**Garnet said "She's running circles around us."**

**Amethyst said "I'm rusty. Give me a break."**

**Pearl on and off screen both said "It really is her, but she can't be serious."**

**Steven on and off screen both asked "You know her, Pearl? Can you tell us who she is?"**

Pearl answered "She is sitting right next to you."

Steven asked "Spinel?"

Spinel answered "Yes, that's me."

Steven yelled "Prepare to be hugged!"

Steven suddenly gets up and tackles Spinel into a hug so tight that she almost poofed

**Spinel gets offended and continues to sing **"_**Who am I?**_

_**Who am I?**_

_**What are you even saying?**_

_**I'm the loser of the game you didn't know you were playing!**_

_**Let's play another game,**_

_**This time I get to win!**_

_**Lives on the line,**_

_**Winner takes all,**_

_**Ready or not,**_

_**Let's begin!"**_

Steven asked "What do you mean by your the loser of the game I didn't know I was playing."

Spinel replied "I don't wanna talk about it."

**she takes out a Gem Rejuvenator**

Steven asked "What is that thing, it kinda looks like Gem Destabilizer but pink and a scythe."

Alejandro answer "The answer is in the movie."

Mi said "Whoever knows what that is, keep your mouths shut or else."

**Spinel continues to sing **"_**Oh, that's right I heard the story,**_

_**Over and over again,**_

_**Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other friends!**_

_**Oh, that's right I heard the story,**_

_**Don't really like how it ends,**_

_**Gee, it's swell to finally beat her other,**_

_**Other,**_

_**Other friends!"**_

**She slashes the physical forms of Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl poofing them instantly.**

Bismuth was silently crying

Garnet, Ruby, Sapphire, and Pearl were hugging each other in fear

The Diamonds looked like they wanted to say something but didn't

Jasper, the Famithists, and the D.C.G.s where in stunned silence

The Fusions were all enraged

Amethyst was very confused by there reactions

Spinel sadly said "I'm sorry."

**Steven yelled "That's enough!" *summons his shield***

**Spinel mocked "Aw, what's the matter, Steven? Miss your friends already? Well, don't worry. You're right behind 'em!" *Jumps up into the air* slashes downward at Steven* *breaks his shield in two* **

**The Rejuvenator's glowing pink circuitry spreads around his body briefly, until he successfully shakes it off and laughs proudly "That was nothing!"**

All the non Crystal Gems or Diamond Gems simultaneously asked "He didn't poof?!"

Steven answered "Comes with being half human."

**Spinel *giggles* "Then I guess you won't mind if I do it again!"**

**Spinel slashes wildly at Steven with the Gem Rejuvenator while cackling maniacally. **

**Pained, Steven holds onto the scythe-like weapon and struggles against Spinel's grasp.**

**Steven yelled "Cut it out!"**

**Spinel asked "You don't poof, do you? Hmm. Figured as much. Just wait! Your human half won't stand a chance against my injector. *singsong voice* Not after what I just did to your gem!"**

**Steven *Grunts* "What are you talking about?"**

All the humans asked "What is she talking about?"

Bismuth looked ready to answer but stoped herself as soon as she noticed Alejandro glaring at her.

**Spinel asked "You weren't always a powerful hero, were you?"**

**As Spinel lets out one last manic laugh, Steven wrests control of the Gem Rejuvenator and cleaves her physical form in half, poofing her instantly.**

Bismuth yelled "Put her in a bubble! Now!"

**The tired Steven collapses to his knees and shakes off the Rejuvenator's circuitry, before setting the weapon down on the ground and reaching for Spinel's gem.**

**Steven *sighs* "Better bubble you before anything else happens."**

**Steven attempts to bubble the gem... to no avail, as it pops instantly.**

Steven said "that's never happened before."

**Steven "What?"**

**Steven attempts to bubble the gem again, this time not even producing any effect as he taps the gem with zero results.**

**Steven on and off screen both simultaneously asked "Where's my bubble?"**

**Grabbing Spinel's gem, Steven attempts to concentrate and re-summon his bubble.**

**Steven said "Come on."**

**A bubble slowly begins to form... before popping as Steven collapses in strain, panting.**

Steven asked "What's wrong with my powers?"

**Confused, he checks his gem, only to find a strange, pulsating luster on its surface.**

**Steven asked "What's going on?"**

Steven asked "What's happening to my gem?"

Spinel was crying

Steven took notice and said "You don't need to cry Spinel, your my friend."

Spinel sniffles and asked "Really?"

Steven wiped away a tear from her eye and answered "Really."


	5. Gem amnesia

**I own nothing from Steven Universe**

* * *

**The scene shifts to the inside of the Crystal Gems beach house, as a pensive Steven looks down at each of the dormant Gems before him on the table.**

Steven said "Some time must've passed so we can learn what happened the Gems and my Gem."

**Mere moments afterward, Greg bursts in.**

**Greg yelled "Steven! I came as fast as I could! Are you okay?"**

**Greg looks down at the Gems.**

**Greg said "Holy s-s-she really got everybody! *noticed Spinel's Gem* Is that her?"**

Lars said "Nice save."

Obsidian asked "Hay cluster, how come you didn't feel the injector?"

The cluster said "IT WASN'T THAT BIG OF AN IMPACT, AND THAT LICUID WOULD'VE HAD TO GO THROUGH LAVA TO GIT TO US."

**Steven answered "Yeah."**

**Greg asked "Who…"**

**Steven answered "No idea."**

**Greg asked "Why?!"**

**Steven answered "No idea."**

**Greg asked "How?"**

**Steven answered "She hit all of us with this."**

**Steven pulls the inactive Rejuvenator from his jacket's pocket, before activating it for Greg, who flinches in shock until Steven stores it back again.**

**Greg yelled "Waah! Phew."**

**Steven said "It did something extra weird to me, and now, my powers aren't working right. Look."**

**Steven summons his shield, which fizzles erratically for a brief moment before dissipating. Afterward, he shows Greg his gemstone, still displaying the same strange gleam.**

**Steven said "There's something wrong with me, Dad. *sighs* I just have no idea what's going on."**

**Greg said "Well, son, now you know how I feel almost all the time. But you know what else? Any moment now, the Gems are gonna do that thing where they glow and float in the air and reappear better than ever."**

Pearl said "It usually takes us a wile, but in this situation I can't say how long."

Steven asked "What are you talking about."

Pearl answered "You'll see, I just hope you won't be traumatized."

Steven replied "After my favorite ice cream was canceled, being attacked by a giant bug monster, trapped in my bubble and almost drowning, losing control of my body and turning into a blob of cats, turning so old I almost did, watching Amethyst almost dying, Watching you get poofed, watching Garnet get destabilized right in fount of me, waking up on Peridots ship with a black eye, watching myself die, almost dying in that self build space ship, that thing with Rohnoldo, the haunted Lighthouse, seeing Amethyst as Rose, watching Malachite being dragged into the ocean, almost being stabbed by your spear, one of the first fushion experiments, going into Malachite's head, Peridot attacking us with a ship full of lasers, being attacked by two fusion experiments at once, being kidnapped by Paridot, being inside the Cluster's minds, the time when me and Connie went on that mission by our selves, Bismuth almost killing me, watching Jasper get corrupted, almost being killed by eyeball in space, that butterfly fusion thing, that time when the ship was moving faster than the speed of light, the time I confronted my mom in her room, when my friends were kidnapped, the trial, when Lars died, crash landing on jungle moon, Diamond dreams, being attacked by the Diamonds, almost being defeated as obsidian, more disturbing Diamond dreams, the you guys being mind controlled by wight Diamond, and my gem being removed, I don't think anything bothers me anymore."

Dr. mahashworan "Steven all of that is seriously bad, I think you may have PTSD."

Steven asked "What's PTSD?"

Dr. mahashworan answered "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, after all of these traumatic experiences you won't be able to handle stress in a healthy matter, it's okay now but in about a year or two you're body will respond to minor threats as if you're very life were in danger."

**Greg grabs Pearl's gem, which begins to glow and float in midair as she prepares to regenerate.**

**Greg said "See? Here she comes. Good old Pearl."**

Pearl whispered "This is going to be so embarrassing."

**A holographic clam shell materializes around Pearl's gem.**

**Greg said "Huh. Well, that's new."**

**Pearl (o.s.) "Please identify yourself."**

Pearl whispered to herself "Please let Steven answer, please let Steven answer."

**Greg answered "Um, Greg Universe?"**

Pearl groaned

**Pearl (o.s.) "Greetings, Um Greg Universe. Please state preferred customization options."**

Pearl whispered "Please say nothing."

**Greg asked "Uh... What am I supposed to say here?"**

**Steven answered "I-I don't know."**

**Pearl (o.s.) "Default setting selected. Please stand by."**

**The shell descends to the house floor, as it opens and reveals a reforming Pearl... who takes on her first regeneration's appearance as Pink Diamond's personal Pearl. **

**Cautious and somewhat curious, Steven and Greg approach.**

**Steven yelled "Pearl! Pearl, thank goodness you're back! Huh? Pearl?"**

**Ignoring Steven, Pearl walks to Greg and begins to sing "**_**How do you do?**_

_**My Um Greg Universe,**_

_**Thank you for bringing me into the world,**_

_**I am at your eternal service,**_

_**Welcome to your new Pearl!"**_

Steven said "Apparently I was wrong, some stuff can still mess me up, especially that middle line."

Alejandro said "I know how you feel, I tone out that middle line every time."

**Steven & Greg asked "Wha-a-at's going on?!"**

**Greg asked "Could her gem be cracked?"**

**Steven walks over and inspects Pearl's gem as she quietly kneels to Greg and smiles.**

**Steven answered "It looks fine to me."**

**Suddenly, Ruby's gemstone begins to glow, as she reforms into her original form as Sapphire's guard.**

**Steven said "Ruby! Are - are you okay?"**

**Ruby yelled "Aah! Who are you? You're not my assignment."**

**Greg said "I could really use an explanation here."**

**Pearl said "Allow me to illuminate."**

**Pearl continues to sing **"_**A Ruby Guard,**_

_**But just a single one,**_

_**They tend to come in teams of three or more."**_

**Sapphire regenerates into her original form as Pearl continues to sing **"_**A precious Sapphire,**_

_**She sees the future,**_

_**That's who the Ruby's for."**_

Pearl said "I'm sorry Ruby."

Ruby replied "It fine, one it hasn't happened yet, and two we have no control over what we in those states, so make me a promise, what happens in that state, stays in that state."

Pearl said "Agreed."

**Ruby promised "My Sapphire. As my sworn duty and sole purpose, I will protect you with my life."**

**Sapphire replied "I know you will. That's why I predict you won't last more than a day."**

**Ruby asked "Huh?"**

Ruby and Sapphire were blushing in embarrassment

Garnet was tensed

**Sapphire said "Come, now."**

Amethyst said "Wait, if Pearl, Ruby, and Sapphire are exactly like how their first formed, ow no."

**As Ruby and Sapphire take their leave, Amethyst regenerates.**

**Steven said "Amethyst! Hey - Amethyst?"**

**Amethyst repeated "Hey - Amethyst?"**

Steven asked "Wait, what?"

**Steven replied "What? No. You're Amethyst!"**

**Amethyst repeated "What? No. You're Amethyst!"**

Steven said "She's repeating after me."

**Pearl continues to sing **"_**You must be right,**_

_**This is an Amethyst,**_

_**Except an Amethyst is big and strong,**_

_**This one is not the best example,**_

_**Something is clearly wrong."**_

**As Pearl emotes, Amethyst begins copying her.**

Pearl said "Amethyst I am so sorry."

Amethyst replied "Like Ruby said, we have no control over our selfs."

**Pearl said "I-I do say, something is clearly wrong. Uh-What are all these different Gems doing here in this strange place?"**

**Steven asked "Pearl, don't you recognize them? Don't you recognize me?"**

**Pearl said "Hmmm. Well, I certainly recognize my Um Greg Universe."**

Pearl facepalmed

**Greg syed "Oh, boy."**

**Pearl said "As for you... Hmm."**

**The final Gem begins to regenerate: Spinel. Floating into the air, its pink glow engulfs the room, while Steven attempts to summon his shield to no avail. **

**Steven yelled "Get back! Huh?"**

Steven yelled "She's a friend not a foe!"

**The gem rotates upright into a proper heart shape, as the Gem laughs playfully and ropes her rubber-like arms around Steven and launches herself toward him for a hug. **

**Once finished reforming, Spinel looks at Steven with a smile, looking entirely different from before.**

Ronaldo yelled "I was right!"

Suddenly Alexandrite was holding opals bow with the tip of the arrow being Garnet's gauntlets fired at Spinel with such pin point persision that it wouldn't hit Steven who was still hugging Spinel

Each of the Diamonds fired their own blasts at Spinel knowing their powers wouldn't effect Steven too much.

The cluster tried to grab Spinel

All the attempted combined Attacks where blocked bye Steven's bubble

After that Alejandro yelled "If any of you try that again I'll send the attack to you with 100 times the strength, and keep in mind only Steven's fusions come close to his level of defense."

**Spinel yelled "Yippee! I'm so excited to meet you!"**

**Steven asked Y-You're not mad?"**

**Spinel asked "Mad? Why would I be mad at my best friend!"**

**The words "BEST FRIEND!" appear onscreen, as Spinel lets out a giddy laugh. **

**Pearl sings "**_**This will be fun,**_

_**Aren't you the lucky one,**_

_**Her cut is perfect and she's pink as well,**_

_**She'll bring you endless entertainment,**_

_**Your new best friend, Spinel!"**_

Mr. Dewy asked "Anyone else getting a really old cartoon vibe from her?"

Most of the adults nodded their heads yes

**Steven angrily points at her and shakes her rapidly wale yelling "YOU! What have you done to us?!"**

Connie asked "Wouldn't she have no memory too?"

Steven answered "Yeah future me is acting really dumb, maybe it's a side effect form that thing Spinel hit us with."

**Spinel giggles and boops Steven's nose and said "Now, it's your turn!"**

**Missing his point entirely, Spinel wraps her arms around Steven and starts to shake him rapidly in midair while laughing.**

**Steven stammered "W-W-W-Would you cut that out?"**

**Spinel stops shaking Steven, whose eyes rattle around cartoonishly, dizzy.**

**Steven continued "Please?"**

**With a silly face, Spinel lets go of Steven, who falls face-first onto the floor.**

Steven said "She's almost as cute as Padparadcha."

**Spinel, meanwhile, points at Greg and the other Gems with curiosity.**

**Spinel said "Hey, look! There's more Gems! Let's ask 'em to play."**

Padparadcha said "Thank you Steven."

**Steven replied "W-Wait a minute. You don't remember?"**

**Spinel asked "Remember what?"**

**The scene cuts to outside the house, as Spinel's injector continues working its way into the ground along the side of the Crystal Temple. **

**Steven, Greg, and the Gems look up at the monolithic machine.**

**Spinel said "Wowee! That thing sure is big! You wanna climb it or somethin'?"**

**Steven replied "Wait, wait. Are you serious right now? What about that stuff you said about how I won't stand a chance against your injector?"**

Steven said "Man I'm really stupid here, someone please slap some common since into my future self."

**The oblivious Spinel scratches her head with her finger, contorting her stretchy arm into a loop and asked "I said what now?"**

**Steven asked "You really don't remember, huh?"**

**Suddenly, Lion approaches the group from off-screen.**

**Steven asked "How bout you, Lion? Can you make any sense of this?"**

**Lion simply growls in response while displaying a less-than-amused face.**

**Steven said "Aw, you're no help, either. *pulls out Rejuvenater from pocket* At least, I can store this thing in your mane."**

**Steven tries to shove the Rejuvenater into Lion's mane... with zero results, as it simply slides off Steven's hand.**

Steven yelled "It's worse than I could've ever imagined!"

**Steven said "I can't store things in Lion's mane now? That's like the easiest thing I do!"**

**Steven grabs the Rejuvenator from the sand and looks up at the injector.**

**Steven asked "What do I do? I've got no friends to help me except..."**

**He shifts his view to Little Homeworld in the distance.**

**Steven continued "Bismuth, Lapis, and Peridot. Come on, guys. Let's go figure out how to fix this."**

Steven said "That's the smartest thing future me said since getting hit by that weapon."

**Steven starts to run, followed by a laughing Spinel... before coming to a stop as he notices nobody else following.**

Steven facepalmed and said "Of corse."

**Steven asked "G-Guys?"**

**Pearl said "My Um Greg, allow me."**

**Pearl summons a parasol from her Gem, using it to shield a wary Greg from the sun. **

**Amethyst, standing near them, shapeshifts into Greg, leaving a confused Pearl to constantly switch between holding the parasol over both.**

Peridot was lightly giggling

Pearl covered her eyes and muttered "Tell me when I'm not on screen."

**Steven asked "Ruby? Sapphire?"**

**Ruby put her arm protectively in front of Sapphire and said "She's not going anywhere with you."**

**Sapphire said "I do see us following him to the countryside."**

**Ruby yelled "Never mind! We're going."**

Bismuth said "Wow even with no memory of each other Ruby is head over heals for Sapphire."

Connie said "I don't usually believe in love at first site but with you two I do believe it."

**Ruby and Sapphire join Steven and Spinel, leaving Greg with Pearl and Amethyst, the latter of which had now shapeshifted into Pearl.**

**Greg yelled "Wait. Don't leave me alone with these two!"**

**Steven said "Just keep an eye on them for now. I'll be back."**

Steven asked "Seriously future me, I know dad usually like to not get involved but if you told him to come with Pearl would've definitely followed, maybe Amethyst too."

**The party of four head off to Little Homeworld.**


End file.
